


on duty

by ohmyjun



Series: 31 days of halloween [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Alternate Universe - Police, Attempted Murder, Blood, Corpses, Established Relationship, Gun Violence, Horror, Knives, M/M, Married Couple, Mystery, Police, they love each other very much and are married, to be clear: hyungwon and minhyuk do not hurt each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyjun/pseuds/ohmyjun
Summary: It was just another patrol. Another simple day on the job. Until they came across the dead body and that in itself is out of the ordinary, but neither Minhyuk nor Hyungwon quite expectedthis.





	on duty

**Author's Note:**

> please read the tags carefully, i tried to tag anything that might be triggering but if there's anything else i should tag for, please let me know!
> 
> [ _31 days of halloween challenge:_](http://wenotes.tumblr.com/post/165923694357/31-days-of-halloween) day 1 - blood

"That'sー"

"Don't say it, hyung. For fuck's sake, please don't fucking say it."

"ーa lot of blood," Minhyuk finishes anyway.

Hyungwon looks up at him, offended. "I told you not to say it, hyung. Why do you have to state the obvious? Of course, it's a lot of blood! The guy is dead!"

Minhyuk frowns at his husband. "Yeah, but it's still a lot of blood. And it's _fresh._ Whoever did this can't be too far away."

Hyungwon stands and brushes his hands off his pants. "What should we do then?"

Minhyuk stares at him like he just asked an idiotic question, which in hindsight, Hyungwon would realize he had. "We call it in, _obviously."_

"Yeah, but hyung, what if the culprit is still hanging around? Wouldn't it be better to investigate?"

"We _have_ investigated. There's blood, lots of it, and a dead body. Investigation over. Now I'm going to call Hyunwoo and let him know about this. Please, don't go looking around," Minhyuk says as he heads back to the car, leaning over the driver's seat to reach the radio.

Minhyuk's barely reported back when something sharp and cold presses into his throat. Then a warm body is behind him, a hand on his arm raising goosebumps on Minhyuk's skin. Minhyuk can't turn to see if Hyungwon has noticed yet, but Minhyuk really wouldn't have worried about getting out of this situation until the hand trailed down to his gun and pulled it out of its holster. It's no surprise that his gun is then pushed into the small of his back and Minhyuk is stuck as he hears the safety click.

No words are spoken and Minhyuk can barely breathe, but he doesn't dare move.

Minhyuk prepares to die, clamping his eyes shut as the gun clocks and presses more insistently into his back. He never knew he'd go out like this, with an unknown person holding him at gun and knife point, his police radio buzzing in the background almost like music to ease his nerves. Minhyuk doesn't know where Hyungwon is, but he hopes that his husband had the brains to stay away and hide until Hyunwoo showed up with the rest of the force.

Sweat trails down his face and into his collar, the knife feels ice cold against his skin and it's pressing down harder now, drawing a tiny bit of blood. Minhyuk sees stars, trying in vain to figure out if there's anything he can do to go down fighting because he knows he's going down, but he'll be damned if he doesn't go down in a flame of glory.

"Any last words?"

The voice is rough and emotionless, borderline monotone and Minhyuk shivers, a dizzying rush of fear washing over him as he thinks about Hyungwon, his dear clumsy husband who he's only had the pleasure of being with for such a short time. They'd been assigned as partners two years ago and quickly fallen in love. It was due to Hyunwoo's clearly apparent favoritism towards Minhyuk that they were allowed to remain as partners once they began dating and when they got married.

 _I'm sorry_ is all Minhyuk can think of with Hyungwon in mind as he hears the stranger ready themselves to shoot.

A shot rings out, loud and sudden, ripping the air apart around them.

Minhyuk waits for the pain to register.

It never does.

The stranger's body slumps into his, the gun dropping to their feet along with the cold knife that had been pressed into Minhyuk's back. Minhyuk has barely enough time to think about how light his almost killer is before the weight is gone and Hyungwon is there, his face red and a desperate look in his eyes.

Minhyuk can hear sirens in the distance, but all he cares about is that he's alive and Hyungwon just saved him.

"Youー" Minhyuk tries to speak.

Hyungwon cuts him off before he can even think to say anything else. "You're bleeding. I'm sorry, I should've looked out for you better. Were you hurt anywhere else?"

Minhyuk numbly shakes his head, laying his palm flat against the delicate red line across his throat and watches as Hyungwon takes him in, checking him with his eyes for any other injuries. But Minhyuk is fine. Hyungwon doesn't relax, he remains tense.

"He's gone," Hyungwon says then, his voice barely above a whisper.

Minhyuk blinks then looks behind him, finding that Hyungwon is right.

There's no body.

"We need to scout the surrounding area and see if we can catch up to him. He couldn't have gotten far, he's on foot."

Hyungwon shakes his head slowly, a look of true, undisputable fear stemming from his heavy gaze. "No, hyung, you don't get it. He's _gone._ I shot him and he... disappeared into thin air."

Minhyuk blinks, shocked. "But, heーhe felt... real."

"He _looked_ real too," Hyungwon adds on and Minhyuk can still see the fear in his eyes.

When Hyunwoo arrives with the rest of the force and immediately sends out men to canvas the forest and contact their forensics team to examine the dead body Minhyuk had long forgotten about, Hyungwon is clinging to Minhyuk. Minhyuk lets him because he can't really see a reason why he shouldn't.

And if Hyunwoo notices that the two regard each other a bit differently now that Minhyuk's had a brush with death, he says nothing about it.

Except that maybe, Minhyuk really _did_ have a brush with Death.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! hopefully, this was _at least_ decent for my first attempt at horror
> 
> if you liked this, why don't you give it a reblog on [tumblr](http://wenotes.tumblr.com/post/165949582137/on-duty)?


End file.
